The Past is Never Forgotten
by CopperCaramel
Summary: Remus and Sirius visit James and Lily's grave for Sirius' first time. All it does is opens old wounds and reminds them that the past is never forgotten.  Warning: Pretty sad


Remus looked down at the headstone. This wasn't his first time to see it but this time he was there with Sirius. It was harder somehow to watch as Sirius saw it for the first time than it had been for him to visit alone.

Sirius had sunk to his knees, eyes boiling over with tears as he struggled not to break down completely. His shoulders bowed, face was clutched between knotted fists as he rocked on his heels, sobs shaking his emaciated frame. He threw back his head and howled out his pain to the world, unable even to put into that how much it hurt him.

The roar echoed around in the stillness of the summer night but there wasn't anything Remus could do. He had done his grieving but Sirius hadn't gotten a chance even for that. Remus trembled, wanting to go to his closest friend but he couldn't. It was harder for Sirius than it had been for him, Sirius and James had been closer even than James had been with Lily. It wasn't something Remus could wipe away with a hug and a few words of comfort - Sirius would carry the pain with him until his dying day.

Lily too had been close to Sirius and Sirius close to her. They had founded a friendship with one another once they had gotten over their differences. Sirius had matured - slightly - and Lily found herself able to work with his brilliant mind. He was almost as clever as their Lily - almost as clever as Harry's friend Hermione.

Lily and James Potter's grave. It was a cruel twist of fate that had killed James and Lily, separated Remus and Sirius and declared Peter a traitor. It was unfair that the band of close-knit Marauders had been ripped away from each other in the harshest way possible: A member of the Marauders and a Honorary Member had been murdered because of another traitor member, one of the pair left was accused of being the traitor and the final one had believed that he had done it.

Remus read the inscription that he had read so many times in the past:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981  
>Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981<em>

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_.

It had been in their wills, they wanted to be buried with those words - those instructions.

It was a message to Harry he reckoned, not to worry that they would live after death. Maybe it was from James to Sirius too. Sirius would see him when he died - which was hopefully a long time away from then. Remus stared down at the quivering, crying Sirius hoping that he would never see his best friend like that again.

Sirius finally looked up and met Remus' eyes. The pain within his grey eyes cut Remus deeply. "Oh, Moony..."

That was what Remus had been waiting for. He knelt by his friend and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Sirius, James and Peter had been the closest things he had ever had to a brother and at that moment in time he only had one, Sirius. Sirius who was currently bawling on his shoulder and needed comfort he couldn't ever hope to give. Only one person had ever managed to comfort Sirius when he was inconsolable and that was James, the person he was crying over.

He could hear Sirius chanting Prongs between sobs and tightened his hold on the man. He was scared, he didn't know what to do for him. Sirius clearly missed James and Lily infinitely more than anyone else alive or dead - except Remus and maybe Harry. They both couldn't quite meet the mark Sirius did with his sadness but almost, very nearly.

It was the thirty-first of October 1994 and their best friends and fellow Order members were dead exactly thirteen years. Somehow the pain hadn't lessened. Somehow James and Lily's absence was still missed. Their empty spots cut like a knife - nothing and nobody could ever replace them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: James and Lily are actually dead thirty years today. I miss those two even though I've never met them. I have their names written in a heart on my hand all day in remembrance of them. **

**I'm sorry it's so sad, I just feel so hopeless over it. Stupid I know but when you write a story about two people I think you absorb their essence into you and make them a part of you. So writing more than one had left me quite depressed over it. **

**R. I. P. James and Lily Potter - Gone forever but missed dearly.**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
